


For The Man Who Deserves Everything

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Hugs, Morning Kisses, Mostly Pre-Canon, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sickfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: For the man who works harder, gives all he had, and deserves everything and more, seven hugs.A collection of short fics for Hug Ignis Week! Will update with additional tags as we go.Day 1: Family/Friends - Ignis spends his first birthday in Insomnia with Noctis and King Regis. (Platonic baby Ignoct)Day 2: Sleeping In/Kisses - Ignis thinks it's time to wake up. His lovers disagree. (Chocobro OT4)Day 3: Sickness/Injury Recovery - Ignis can't stay in the Citadel like this. Fortunately he has somewhere to go and someone who will happily take him in. (Promnis)Day 4: Rained/Snowed In - Ignis' scheduled training with Gladio is disrupted by a surprise rainstorm. Gladio finds a different way to occupy the time. (Pre-relationship Gladnis)Day 5: Animals - Ignis bonds with a feathered friend. (Promnis if you squint)Day 6: Sweater Weather - Nobody had expected the cold, and Ignis has to clean up after his teammates. Iris sees, and does her part to help. (Ignis & Iris; Ignis & the bros)Day 7: Coffee & Cooking - Ignis experiences a role reversal. (OT4)





	1. Like Home, Like Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've set out to do seven shorties for Hug Ignis Week! Most of these are going to be platonic, some will indicate or imply romantic relationships, but all of them will be soft, warm, and meant to show Ignis lots of love.
> 
> Because he deserves it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**1\. Like Home, Like Family **

Ignis had moved from his family home to the Citadel a few weeks before his sixth birthday, and had already been put to work helping the young Prince: learning his schedule, taking meals with him, reading with him and helping him learn to read, and becoming used to life at the Citadel. 

Ignis loved every minute so far. He liked living with his uncle. He liked the Citadel, all the kind and friendly people who lived and worked there. He liked King Regis, and Prince Noctis. Ignis had been an only child, and Noctis was like a younger brother now, even if Uncle called playing with him his “duties.” 

Also, Insomnia was very different to Tenebrae in attitude, in atmosphere. Even at his tender age, Ignis sensed tension at home that simply wasn’t present in Insomnia. Here, there were far fewer whispers of “when” the Empire would come, only occasionally “if.” 

Mother and Father had waved him off at the train station, so proud of him, and promised to write and call, but Ignis had been so excited since he'd arrived that he’d hardly missed them. He did call, he read their letters, and Uncle helped him write back, but he was just as eager to get back to Noctis, to his new “duties,” that he didn’t have time to be winsome for his boyhood home.

Today, however, he woke knowing the date, and longing to hear his mother’s voice.

He ran right to the phone in Uncle’s study and dialed the number Uncle had written down on the pad beside the phone so Ignis could call whenever he wanted. However, this time, the phone rang three times, and someone other than his parents answered.

_ “Good morning, Scientia residence.” _

Ignis faintly recognized one of the house servants, and swallowed hard. “Um, h-hello. It’s Ignis. May I speak to Mother, please?”

There was a long pause, then a reluctant answer, _ “Apologies, young master. Your mother and father are busy at the moment. Your father is on another phone call, and your mother is meeting with local officials. I shall ask them to call you later today, when they are able.” _

“Thank you.” Ignis swallowed hard and hung up, and felt a surprising sting as the servant hung up. The empty line echoed, hollow, and Ignis was suddenly keenly aware that something he'd once had was no longer there.

At home, on his birthday, Ignis would be woken and given his favorite breakfast. Mother and Father would take him on a special trip, such as to the zoo or to an amusement park. He would get presents. However, all of that was hinged on Mother and Father. He knew they both worked, they had important jobs, and when he was at school or away, they were working hard, but they loved to be with him when he was home. Now, he was away, and would likely be for much of the rest of his life.

He would have to wait for his parents to wish him a happy birthday. 

For the first time, Ignis missed home. He hung his head and sank down to sit on the ground beside the phone table, rubbing at his eyes. Mother and Father had told him to be brave, and he told himself again, "Be brave. Don't cry." It didn't work, the tears were building. "D-don't cry..." 

Then, there were soft footsteps at the door. Then, soft footsteps tiptoeing towards him. Then, tiny hands patting his thighs and knees.

“Iggy?” Ignis looked up, smearing a few tears away from under his glasses to see little Prince Noctis, still in his pajamas, leaning over to look into his face. “Why’re you sad?”

Ignis took a deep breath, composed himself, and reminded himself, he had duties, he was supposed to be a role model for Prince Noctis. That was why he was sent away - and the very thought brought fresh tears to his eyes. “I’m… apologies… I’m sorry...”

“Why’re you sorry?” Noctis took his hands. “C’mere.” Noctis pulled him by the hands into his chest, then wrapped his arms around him. His cheek landed on Ignis' chest, and as he bumped up into Ignis and squeezed him tight, he knocked Ignis' glasses up his forehead. “It’s okay.” His little hands patted Ignis’ back, and Ignis felt the tears come faster. “Why’re you crying?”

“Mother… Father…” He hiccuped. “It’s…”

“You miss your mommy an’ daddy?” Noctis hugged Ignis tighter. “I’m sorry. I'm here with you, though!”

"I," Ignis whimpered, halting but straining to get the words out. "I know, but..."

“Ignis?” King Regis’ voice rumbled from the door, filling the room. Ignis looked over Noctis’ shoulder to see the King in his morning robe. Ignis cringed, shrinking under the King's gaze and feeling humiliated to be before the King in his pajamas, with his glasses tear-streaked and hair askew. However, Regis didn't notice or say a word. Instead, the King’s brow knit up with obvious worry, and he knelt down on the floor in front of Ignis and Noctis. “Did your birthday make you a bit homesick?”

Ignis nodded hard, and Regis’ mouth turned down with sorrow. “I see. I’m very sorry.” Regis took Noctis off of Ignis and put him on one knee, then scooped Ignis into his lap and gripped his shoulder tight, grounding him. “I’ll make certain to make arrangements for you to visit home next year. It’s just a little soon, alright? After all, Insomnia is your new home, and your uncle and I want you to get used to living here.” His arm slung around Ignis’ shoulder. “I did arrange for a special day for you.”

Ignis blinked back a few more tears. “R-really?”

“Of course.” The King smiled, kind and friendly, and wiped Ignis’ cheeks. “Your uncle is making your favorite pancakes right now. Then, I was going to send you and Noctis to a park to play for the day.”

Ignis’ heart lifted. He would still get to celebrate? “Thank you, your Majesty.” He wiped his eyes on his sleeves, rubbing his arms across his face. Regis chuckled warmly and helped Ignis dry his eyes, and Noctis reached in and tried to do the same.

“Don’t cry! We’re gonna have fun today!” 

Hearing it from Noctis did help Ignis blink back the last of his tears. "Y-yes. Thank you."

“It’s alright to miss your family,” Regis told him, and steadied him on his knee with one arm so he could pat his hair. “But we’ll take very good care of you in their stead.”

“Yeah!” Noctis beamed. “And if you’re missing your family, we’ll be your family!” He grabbed Ignis’ hands and squeezed, and Ignis giggled.

“Thank you, your Highness, your Majesty.”

King Regis smiled, and gave Ignis’ shoulders another squeeze, then fixed his glasses. “You’re welcome, my boy.”

“I’m Noct, 'member?” Noctis stuck his tongue out at him, and Regis chuckled and removed both boys from his lap.

“Gentlemen, I believe our presence is needed in the dining room. I can smell those pancakes already.” He helped them to their feet, and took each of their hands as he walked them down towards the kitchen. Ignis squeezed Regis’ hand tight, and Noctis let go so he could throw his arms around Ignis’ shoulder and hugged him all the way down.

Ignis missed home a little, but he loved his new family.


	2. Enforced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Sleeping In/Kisses
> 
> Ignis thinks it's time to wake up and begin the day. His lovers disagree.

**2\. Enforced**

Noctis’ bedroom had just enough room for a Lucian King-sized bed. It was an utterly enormous thing, ridiculously wide, fluffy and deep. The important part was that it was big enough to hold four fully-grown men. This was a fact for which none of the four fully-grown men who frequently shared it ever ceased to be grateful. Noctis’ occasional night terrors went from “rare” to “never” when he was cuddled up with his three favorite people. Prompto only held still while sleeping when ensconced firmly between two of his bigger partners, and though he tossed or turned all night no matter what, the soft mattress cradled him and kept him from disturbing the others. Gladio preferred having them all in the same room, feeling safest when he knew where they all were, and relished throwing a big arm over all three of them. Ignis enjoyed most of the above, as their happiness was his happiness, but especially that none of them ever had to argue of who would sleep where when the four of them were having a date night.

The trouble was, it became tremendously inconvenient when it came time for Ignis to rise, shine, and begin his duties for the day.

He’d awoken to the first rays of sunlight pushing their way under the curtains. He was sandwiched between Gladio and Prompto, with Noctis spooned against Prompto’s back with an arm thrown over Ignis’ waist. Ignis was almost uncomfortably warm and so deeply content that he felt sinful in indulgence. Would that he could revel in such luxury forever.

Then, he grimaced, already reviewing his to-do list for the day. He wanted to make sourdough waffles for everyone, and the batter was already fermenting on the counter. He had laundry to wash, press, and hang. Noctis was expected at a council meeting with Regis and Ignis needed to brief him on some of the issues expected to arise (as he knew Noctis hadn’t read his last sets of meeting minutes or executive summaries thereof). He’d promised Prompto he would show him how to make green curry paste (as if Ignis would someday never be there to make it for him, which also indicated that Prompto might need a long, reassuring ‘we’ll always be here for you’ talk). He wanted to train with Gladio, since Gladio and Cor were the last two people in the Citadel who could pose him a true challenge and if he couldn’t get his tasks done today, he didn’t know when he might next have a day when he and Gladio each had the time, so really, he should get out of this bed and get to business.

He tried to slide out, but Prompto’s hug around his shoulders tightened. When he made to move Prompto’s arm, Noctis turned slightly inwards to press Prompto into Ignis’ chest, sandwiching him tighter in the middle. Ignis groaned and tried to lean back into Gladio to push him back, but Gladio leaned right back, and easily pushed Ignis into the others. The silent, surreptitious method wasn’t working.

The direct method, then, and preferably disturbing the others as little as possible. Ignis twisted his head over his shoulder. “Gladio, dear.” Gladio grunted, and Ignis whispered a little louder, “I’m sorry, I must ask you to let me out of bed.”

Gladio smacked his lips a few times, opening an unfocused eye. “Why’s that? Y’need to pee?”

Ignis snorted, both mildly disgusted at the question and somewhat charmed by Gladio’s practicality. “I need to make breakfast and wash the sheets from last night.”

Gladio was silent for a moment, his visible eye coming into focus. Then, he fell back onto Ignis, heavier than ever. “Nah, it can wait a minute.”

“Gladio!” Ignis struggled, which caused Prompto to stir. “Gladiolus, you let me out of this bed right now.” 

“Nah.”

“What’s up, Iggy?” Prompto yawned and lifted his eyes, expression soft and tender in his semi-somnolent state.

“Iggy’s tryin’ to get out of bed,” Gladio said, low and husky. “He wants to make breakfast instead of cuddle.”

“Noooo!” Prompto whined and threw his knee up onto Ignis’ thigh. “Iggy, sleep with us a little longer.”

Ignis sighed, speaking even softer, “Darling, who will make breakfast if I sleep in?”

“I can help.” Gladio tipped his shoulder over and kissed Ignis on the cheek. “I’ll help you with the laundry, too.”

“Yeah, you’re making those waffles, right? I can zest the oranges for the orange butter.” Prompto grinned, his hips shuffling a little closer to Ignis’. “We’ll help.”

“I have a great deal more than that to do,” Ignis insisted, and tried to writhe away from both Gladio and Prompto at the same time. “I have to get out of bed so I can begin.” 

“What else do you have to do?” Noctis piped up, voice sleep-rough and wearied. Ignis sighed. He was failing on all fronts, it seemed.

“You have a meeting, I need to get you ready-”

“I can go over Noct’s notes with him,” Gladio said, sounding more clear, as Prompto leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and Noctis sprawled further over him, clearly trying to embrace him through Prompto but really just squishing Ignis further into what was becoming a dogpile. Gladio ghosted his hands down his shoulder and waist to his hip. “You can sleep in another half-hour.”

"But I told Prompto I would - and Gladio, if I don’t get it all done, you and I won’t be able to-”

Prompto kissed Ignis on the mouth, catching his complaint and kissing it back with a few soft, sweet pecks. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “We’ll all help.”

“Anything we can do to help, we will.” Noctis spoke with dignity and authority - something he could only do when it came to justify sleeping in. “We’d rather have you here a little longer.”

“Yeah,” Gladio purred against his ear. “Just sleep in with us.”

“We want to sleep in with you,” Prompto added.

His three partners had made their decision and were enforcing it with love and body weight, and Ignis realized that despite wanting to do his duties, he was warm and comfortable in this ridiculously large bed with these three ridiculous men.

Suddenly, everything else he needed to do was superseded. His to-do list narrowed to “enjoy my beloveds for a few more minutes.”

"You win." He cuddled down between Prompto and Gladio, most content when he knew they were all satisfied with him. "Just a little longer." It wasn't "forever," but an extra half-hour would suffice.

Then, he could get down to business and make them rise and shine with him.


	3. Feed A Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Sickness/ Injury Recovery
> 
> Ignis can't stay in the Citadel like this. Fortunately he has somewhere to go and someone who will happily take him in.
> 
> (Promnis, sickfic)

**3\. Feed a Fever **

When the chills set in, Ignis knew he had no choice. He couldn't stay in his office a second longer. There was absolutely no way he could stay in the Citadel a second longer. What if Noctis saw him like this? Or worse, King Regis?

Unfathomable.

He fished his phone from his pocket with a reluctant grimace, then pulled up the contact information for the composing a text, deleting and recomposing. It was a great burden he had to lay on someone else’s shoulders for a day, and he wasn't certain how to ask. Finally, he settled on, _ “Good morning. May I visit?” _

The response is appropriately prompt: _ “:O of course! Is smthng wrong?” _

Ignis threw his jacket, scarf, and overcoat on as he responded, _ “Minor emergency. I need somewhere to work for today.” _ He put his laptop in a carrying case and headed for the door, just as he receives a response:

_ “:thumbsup: no problemo Iggo! :DDDD” _

Ignis smiled fondly, then pulled a facemask on over his mouth and nose. 

Ignis was in no state to drive, though he stopped at his car long enough to pick up an extra sweater. The bus ride to the outskirts of the city gave Ignis enough time to send messages to Regis, Noctis, and Gladio to let them know he would be working remotely for the day, and stepped off the stop just as he got the first confirmation, a blunt _"sucks. Thanks for letting me know, text if you need anything" _from Gladio. As his heel touched the ground off the bus, he felt his head spin and had to catch himself. He shook it off, then made his way towards an address he’d visited more than a few times. However, he usually drove himself, and usually, he was dropping the resident off or picking him up. 

Today, unfathomably, the obverse.

He knocked on the door of a familiar little house, and heard a familiar voice reply, “Coming!” from within. In a moment, the door swung wide, and Prompto beamed, throwing an arm out in unhesitant welcome. “Iggy! The Igster! Iggaroni - Ig -” He stopped cold, cocking his head. “Oh, Ignis.”

Ignis knew Prompto had put it together - his rosy cheeks were not from the wintry winds, but instead the raging fever. He'd woken up feeling weary, creaky, and vaguely, ineffably miserable. The cold sweat stuck to his brow suggested a low fever, but as he stumbled through his morning routine as if pushing through gauze with every motion, he felt worse and worse. He finally decided he was a contagion, a risk to King and Crown, when he was sweating, shivering, and falling asleep at his desk.

Ignis' apartment's wi-fi was dismal. However, Prompto's was stellar, and Ignis knew if he spread his illness to Prompto, he could nurse him back to health without a risk to national security. As loathe as he was to impose, Prompto's hospitality was his best option.

This was how he ended up on Prompto's doorstep, shivering in four layers of coat and sweater, breathing raggedly into a facemask, hands trembling as he gripped his suitcase and almost anticipating being turned away.

Instead, Prompto, without even flinching, threw the door wider. "Don't just stand there, you need to be horizontal ten minutes ago!"

Prompto hurried him in and pulled the door shut as Ignis crept past him, babbling in panic: “I thought your office flooded or you had a power outage and I was gonna come up with some great joke about how my house is electric or how I’ll keep you high and dry, but you should be home resting!”

“No rest for the wicked,” Ignis rasped back, amused and fond even through the vague haze in his mind. “If I’m imposing, I can leave, but I couldn’t stay in the Citadel and risk getting Noctis, Regis or any of the council members sick. I can work remotely from here, if it wouldn’t be troublesome.”

“No way!” Prompto escorted Ignis to his den, where Ignis could see Prompto had paused whatever game he’d been playing, and eased him onto the sofa. “You’re no trouble at all, and seriously, you got all the way here, why would I kick you out?! You’re always welcome with me, dude.” He hauled up a basket of throw blankets and piled the blankets up on Ignis, tucking him in against the cushions. “I’m honestly just shocked you left the house in this condition.”

“Mm.” Ignis couldn’t compose a more cogent response than that, as Prompto gingerly opened his laptop bag, then plugged the adapter in. 

"But I'm glad you're here! You live alone, don't you?" Prompto went on, and allowed Ignis no time to answer as he ushered Ignis to sit and pulled off his hat and sweater. "This way, I can watch you." He hung Ignis' sweater up and turned back towards him, hands already on his hips as Ignis tried to take out his laptop. “Now, if you really wanna work, Six knows I can’t stop you." Ignis schooled back a guilty expression, but Prompto relented with a little smile and put Ignis' laptop on the coffee table and opened it for him. "If you just wanna rest for a little bit, nobody will be upset, but I won't stop you from working. Let me get you settled first, though, okay?"

Prompto pulled the throws up to Ignis’ chin, then pulled his facemask off. “None of that here. I’m made of pretty tough stuff, don’t worry about getting me sick!” Ignis tried to register a protest, but he hadn’t the energy. It was a mercy that Prompto had enough for the both of them: “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Cocoa? I’ve got some oranges, you could use the Vitamin C!”

“I couldn’t imp-” Ignis made to move the blankets again but Prompto tutted him and put the blankets back onto him. 

“You’re not imposing. Don’t you do enough for everyone? You’re a guest, I gotta at least feed you! You don’t even have to do stuff for me and you still cook me dinner and treat me nice whenever I come to visit.” Prompto’s hands lingered, and his arms slid up around Ignis’ neck into a gentle hug. “I’m gonna take care of you today.” 

Prompto’s arms and chest were skinny, but he was a comfortable sort of warm. Ignis wished he could drink such tender, innocent affection, and his eyes closed as a content feeling settled in, despite his fever. “I’m grateful, Prompto.”

“You don’t gotta be. You just gotta get well.” Prompto patted his back and retreated. “I’m making you a cup of tea with honey. Like, lots of honey. Your throat sounds like you swallowed sandpaper.”

With that, Prompto busied himself in the kitchen, humming tunelessly as he puttered about, and Ignis answered his emails. He checked his phone and found both Noctis and Regis had sent responses to him minutes after he’d let them know that he was working remotely as he was ill:

_ “U never get sick. Why r u working when ur sick? U shouldn’t. So don’t.” _

_ “I appreciate your dedication, but please take time off to recover. I shall make it a Royal Decree if I must.” _

Ignis sighed and put his laptop aside, just as Prompto brought in a mug of tea and two little white pills, as well as a plate of sliced oranges. He knelt down so Ignis wouldn’t have to tilt his head back. “Here ya go, Iggy. Tea, fever breakers, and vitamin C.” Ignis took the pills without protest, and Prompto didn’t let go of the tea while he took a sip. “I’ll just put these here for you.” He set the mug and plate on the coffee table, just in Ignis’ reach. “I found some tomato bisque in the freezer I’ll heat up for lunch, and if you need anything, just say the word.” 

“I think I may just need to rest my eyes,” Ignis admitted, and Prompto smiled, aglow with warmth.

“You can rest all you want! I’ve taken more than my share of naps on that sofa.” He turned his video game off, silencing the mild music. "Rest."

“Ah.” Too wearied to protest the impropriety of Prompto’s suggestion or his own body’s demands, Ignis slumped into the sofa, giving up the fruitless fight to remain upright and functional. Prompto didn't seem to mind, unperturbed as he turned the television to some music channel with a chamber orchestra playing a movement from a popular symphony. The music was soothing, and Prompto kept the volume low. He then sat beside Ignis and, to Ignis’ surprise, put his arms around Ignis in a deep, tight embrace. 

"You're gonna be okay," Prompto told him, and Ignis' heart thudded hard in his chest. He slumped, boneless, against his host.

He'd come for shelter, and found himself instead in solace. The depths of Prompto's affections were surely unfathomable, but Ignis was so deeply grateful for it he didn't dare try to comprehend.

He was too tired to think any harder anyway.

“You rest good now.” Prompto eased Ignis down until his head was pillowed on his thigh. He stroked Ignis’ hair a few times, deft fingers unhooking the tangles and smoothing it back. Ignis shut his eyes to sleep his fever off, as Prompto fed him all the kindness he could ever ask for. 


	4. Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Rained/Snowed In - Ignis' scheduled training with Gladio is disrupted by a surprise rainstorm. Gladio finds a different way to occupy the time.

**4\. Schedule**

Rain poured onto the Glaive training grounds like the open ceiling were a sieve, and puddles caught water fit to fill an ocean. Ignis and Gladio, Chamberlain and Shield in training, respectively, watched as the dusty grounds turned to mud and pockets of water, and Ignis loosed a sigh. Rain hadn't been in the forecast when he'd made his plans, and now his schedule was as mucked up as the training grounds.

“A dreadful shame. I don’t think our schedules align to train together again for some time.” Ignis pulled his planner from his side pocket and flipped through. He wondered if it was odd for a boy of fourteen to have a meticulously kept day planner, or a schedule packed to the brim, every activity and meeting crammed in around one another like a car packed for a trip to the Disc of Cauthess. Regis had specially penciled this appointment in, a chance for Gladio and Ignis to really work together so they could get accustomed to each other, but the effort it had taken to make room for even this much had been monumental, and Eos and Heaven itself would likely rebel against him if he tried to do it again. “I don’t seem to have any unoccupied time anytime soon.”

Gladio swore under his breath, then sighed. “Damn shame. I’d been looking forward to dodging that badass knife-kick move Noct told me you do.”

“I’d been looking forward to watching you miss every slash from a mile off,” Ignis teased, his chuckle swallowed by the patter of the rain outside. He chased it with a sigh. “I suppose we’d best go inside.”

“Hey, hey.” Gladio reached for Ignis, seizing his sleeve just as he turned. “Just because we can’t train doesn’t mean we can’t still hang!” Ignis frowned as Gladio made him turn. “C’mon, man, it ain’t too often you and me get to hang out without Noct hanging off of us. We can go, y’know, just chill.”

“Chill,” Ignis repeated coolly (ha), but Gladio’s eyes were alight.

“Yeah, like, instead of swinging our weapons at each other, we just go do something together. We’re around each other all the time, but I feel like I hardly know you.”

“There’s little to know.” Ignis sighed and looked to his planner. “I assist Noctis with his homework and his princely duties, I’ve been helping Noctis train with knives and lances, I’ve been taking notes at some of the Council meetings, and I-”

“That’s what you do. I’ve known that about you for years.” Gladio walked alongside him, the rain still echoing down the hall towards the locker rooms. “But now we’re training together, I wanna know what you’re really like.” He gave Ignis’ arm a punch. “You’re way more than what you do.”

“Is that so?”

“Hey.” Gladio thumped his chest. “I’m Shield, or I will be, but I still got stuff I like to do outside of that!”

“What’s that?” 

Gladio chuckled. “Don’t laugh, okay? But I read. Like, a lot.”

Ignis turned towards Gladio, frowning. The bigger boy was flushing a little. “Why would you expect me to laugh? I enjoy reading myself.”

“You don’t just mean council notes, right?” Gladio nudged Ignis’ ribs with his elbow, and Ignis brushed his hand aside.

“Novels, whenever I can make time.”

“Good, ‘cause we have time.” With that, Gladio grabbed Ignis by the hand and led him off, the rain still echoing off of the windows and walls as he took him back towards the Citadel’s main buildings.

Gladio led Ignis to a tiny little nook in the Citadel library, a dusty little spot by a window. He dug under one of the chairs and yanked out big quilt, thick with the scent of musk and dried flowers, and motioned to the chair. “Here, sit, sit.” Ignis frowned as Gladio patted the chair. “This is kind of my secret spot. When I don’t have anything else to do, I sit here and read. Nobody comes over here because it’s kinda drafty.” As Ignis settled into the armchair - well worn, deep and soft - Gladio threw the quilt over him. “On days like this, when I can’t train outside, I kind of just get lost in a book here.”

“Gladiolus,” Ignis said, trying to sound stern with a warm quilt settling in on his shoulders. “I really do have better things to do-”

“But you have things you enjoy, right?” Gladio grabbed a book off the shelf and dropped it in Ignis’ lap. “You shouldn’t forget about those just because you have work to do. We’re both more than the work we do.” Gladio tapped the book. “This is one of my favorites. You wanna read it with me?”

Ignis sealed his lips for a moment, then looked down at the heavy tome in his lap. "Together."

“They want us to train together so we can get used to working with each other, right?” Gladio settled in right next to Ignis. “This is going to be way better for that.”

With that, Gladio settled against him, not to constrain but instead as company. Not a duty, but a path to stray from his own. Gladio was so warm, in so many ways. Ignis could no longer protest it.

“It does sound tempting.” 

“Good.” Gladio threw a big arm around Ignis’ shoulder, as warm and comfortable weight just like the blanket, and Ignis inadvertently leaned into his chest. 

The rain pattered against the window, a rhythmic drumming like the one Ignis had hoped to give Gladio on the field of honor. Now they sat safe under the window, with Gladio’s heart patting a soothing, steady beat against Ignis’s back. It wasn’t in Ignis’ schedule, no, and maybe he wouldn’t be able to do it whenever he pleased, but for how rewarding it was, he knew he could make time for this, rain or shine.


	5. No Wrong Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Animals - Ignis bonds with a feathered friend. (Promnis if you squint)

**5\. No Wrong Way **

The sun always seemed a little brighter at Wiz’s Chocobo Ranch. Perhaps it was merely the sunlight reflecting off of the birds, or perhaps it was the sense of cheer Ignis got at seeing them. Ignis watched the birds: frolicking in their pens out of the camper window as he made breakfast, fluffing their feathers and strutting about as the party ate at the picnic table, munching on greens in their troughs as he, Gladio, and Prompto washed and dried the dishes, or basking as Noctis went shopping for curatives with Gladio. Ignis had intended to inventory their ingredients, but he found himself distracted by bright yellow plumage as flamboyant as a showgirl’s headpiece every time he went to count eggs.

He also realized he kept humming. It took him a few repetitions to realize it was the chocobo ranch jingle from the radio.

The inventory could wait a moment, couldn’t it? It wasn’t every day they stopped at this particular caravan, and the terrain they traveled was only good for chocobos rarely.

Prompto was at the paddock, taking pictures and chatting nonsense at the birds like one often did with simpler animals. Ignis’ heart fluttered as one of the birds strode up to the fence as he neared it, and cried out at him with a familiar, endearing _ kweh._ “Hello there yourself.” Ignis stepped up to the fence and reached out, then hesitated. The chocobo bridged the gap and pushed her head up against his hand, chirping again. Prompto laughed.

“She likes you!”

“I imagine she likes everyone willing to give her attention,” Ignis replied, as if he didn’t notice the chocobo continuing to bump her head against his hand.

Prompto laughed again and put his camera down as he came closer. “Nah, look at her eyes.” Ignis tilted his head and saw her beady eyes, wet and dark, were calm, her whole body lax and serene. “She’s super chill. You have a natural touch with animals!”

“Naturally. I have to herd you lot around day in and day out.” Ignis chuckled, pretending smugness for a moment as Prompto blew a raspberry at him. 

“Boo, don't be mean. But seriously. She likes you.” Prompto lifted his camera to his face. “You mind? Someday, we’ll look back at this and smile.”

“As if we're not smiling now. Yes, by all means.” Ignis stepped up on the bottom bar of the fence and scratched the bird’s head, and he heard the camera snap just as the chocobo bumped her head into his palm again and trilled triumphantly. Ignis laughed with surprise. “My goodness!”

“Pretty sure she thinks you’re the goodness, Iggy!” Prompto laughed too, and took another snapshot. Ignis smiled contently and began to stroke the chocobo’s neck.

“Do you want to know something?” Prompto responded with an affirmative noise as he refocused his camera. Ignis scratched the bird's feathers. “I was actually quite enamored with the idea of chocobos as a boy.”

“Hey, there’s no wrong way to love a chocobo.” Prompto winked and took another snapshot.

“No? Well, perhaps not, but I thought the idea of the knights of old riding on chocobo-back were romantic. I had something of a fantasy of joining such a cavalry.”

Prompto gasped exaggeratedly. “No, really?”

“Not that I don’t adore our current ride, but you have to admit there’s not quite the same romance to riding in a car.” The chocobo trilled to Ignis as if to agree, and Prompto laughed.

“Tell Gladio that when he’s falling asleep on Noct’s shoulder.”

“A different kind of romance, to be sure.” Ignis chuckled again, and patted the bird’s shoulder. “But though chocobo riding opportunities were more limited within the city walls, out here, one truly could ride one’s chocobo all day.”

Prompto lowered his camera. “So you were humming the song.”

“Your ears did not deceive you.” Ignis winked and suppressed a grin. “Though nobody will believe you.”

Prompto snorted. “Well, at least I know the truth.” He lifted his camera. "But they'll believe the pictures!"

“Indeed.” Ignis laughed to himself as Prompto kept snapping, then stepped up one more bar on the paddock fence. The chocobo leaned her neck over and rested her chin on his shoulder. Ignis wrapped his arms around her feathery neck and stroked down her spine. Prompto took a few more pictures. “Hello, dear friend,” he told her, and nuzzled his nose to her beak then let her put her head on his shoulder. “Next time I whistle, won’t you come?” 

“She’s at your _ neck _ and call,” Prompto teased, and Ignis chuckled and her the chocobo bump her head into his cheek.

There was no wrong way to love a chocobo, no, and Ignis was happy to have the opportunity to show this particular chocobo just how much love he had for them. His heart glowed with the same sunshine warmth that lingered on her sun-kissed feathers, and he summoned the tune in his breast as she trilled and chirped into his ear. Prompto patted his back too, clearly happy to have someone to appreciate the birds with him, and Ignis let himself dream a moment longer about riding his chocobo all day.


	6. Take It With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Sweater Weather - Nobody had expected the cold, and Ignis has to clean up after his teammates. Iris sees, and does her part to help. (Ignis & Iris; Ignis & the bros)

**6\. Take It With You **

Iris hovered at the door to the Prince's suite, watching fretfully as Ignis loosely bandaged Noctis’ fingers in gauze. Prince Noctis and his retinue had returned from Glacial Greyshire Grotto looking significantly worse for wear, and after confirming their success, quickly holed up in their room for damage control. Gladio vanished without a word, and Ignis had quickly gotten out the first aid kit and sat Noctis down as Prompto dodged into the bathroom. Noctis pulled sour faces but silently endured, and Ignis chided him as his fingers twitched. “Consider yourself lucky,” Ignis told him. “Prompto can stay in the shower as long as he pleases and it won’t help those patches of frostbite on his shoulders.”

“You could tell him that,” Noctis grumbled, wincing as Ignis turned his fingers over. Gladio tapped Iris on the shoulder, and she spun around. 

“Gladdy!”

“Hey. Mind if I get by?” Gladio winked, expression as warm as it always was, and Iris stepped aside to let him through. His expression chilled as he entered the room, and Iris noticed he was holding a towel that radiated warmth and smelled faintly of detergent to his bare chest. Ignis turned his face towards Gladio, as Noctis choked back a smug smile by mashing his lips together and holding his breath. Gladio scowled. “Yeah, yuk it up, Princess!”

Noctis snorted, nostrils flaring. “At least it’s just my fingers that are frostbitten and not my nipples.”

“Noctis,” Ignis said, in the exact tone Iris used to hear out of her teachers when the person they were addressing knew exactly what they did wrong. Noctis chastened, shrinking down, clearly not needing to be reminded. Prompto emerged from the bathroom in a fluffy bathrobe, but jerked back when he saw Iris.

“Sorry, I’m not decent!” He closed the bathroom door most of the way, but left it open just a crack to talk to Ignis: “I’ve still got those bad spots on my arms, Ignis.”

“I had assumed you would." Ignis heaved a deliberately loud, long-suffering sigh. "You’d do better to actually soak the frostbitten areas for twenty minutes.” 

“Oh.” Prompto peered out a little further. “Anyone care if I-”

“I mind. You had your turn.” Gladio strode towards the door to the bathroom. “I apparently need to soak my chest so my nipples don’t fall off.” He shoved past Prompto and jammed the door shut. Iris could faintly hear the two of them squabbling over who got to soak first. Ignis let out another sigh.

“Noctis, let me go fetch a bowl of warm water for your fingers." He rose as Noctis slumped into the chair, sulking, and Iris frowned.

"Frostbite? Did they all forget their jackets?" She asked as Ignis took a shallow bowl from the cupboard.

"Every last one of them." Ignis shook his head. "Truth be told, I can hardly blame them. Our original itinerary took us from Insomnia through Leide to Galdin Quay, then to Altissia, all of which are temperate if not warmer climates. None of us thought to bring cold weather clothing." He tugged the collar of his jacket. "I'm fortunate enough that my standard means of dress favor cooler temperatures." He snorted, then returned to Noctis. “None of us came prepared for sweater weather, so to speak.”

“Sheesh,” Iris sighed, then wagged her finger at Noctis. “You didn’t think to put any sweaters in your magical storage space?”

“Hindsight’s twenty-twenty.” Noctis shrugged, then dunked his hands into the warm water. Just then, there were the indistinct sounds of a scuffle in the washroom, and then splashing and yelling. Ignis sighed yet again, and clapped Noctis’ shoulder.

“Stay here. Soak your hands.” He marched into the bathroom, winding up with sudden ferocity that nearly gave Iris whiplash: “Gladiolus Amicitia, if I come in there and you’re drowning Prompto I will _ personally _…” He slammed the door shut before Iris could hear exactly what Ignis planned to do to her big brother, and even if he hadn’t shut the door, she burst into giggles that would have muffled what he’d said anyway.

“He really cares about you guys, huh?” Iris looked to Noctis, who was gazing glumly into the water.

“He does, yeah. He’s kind of a nag but we’d be lost without him.” Noctis managed a reluctant fond smile, and Iris left, already thinking as Ignis continued to tame Prompto and Gladio. 

“You should appreciate him more,” Iris said, almost as much to herself as to them.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Prince and his retinue returned to Lestallum to turn in hunts, but when they reached the Leville and found Iris waiting in the lobby. Gladio opened his arms to her, beaming. “Hey, baby sis!”

“Hi Gladdy!” Iris bounced up to him, kissed him on the cheek, then took Ignis by the hand. “Here, come with me, I made you something!”

Ignis was too surprised to protest when Iris hauled him up the stairs to her room, and even more surprised at the sight of Iris’ crocheting basket. Gladio was hardly a step behind, and just chuckled. “I see our resident crafter is at it again.”

“You hush!” Iris wagged a finger at Gladio. “You’re just jealous!” Gladio snorted, and Iris returned her attention to Ignis. “You told me none of you had cold weather wear, so I made you some!”

“Iris,” Ignis started to protest, but it died when Iris held up a fluffy, soft, obviously handmade black sweater with the Lucian memento mori skull patched onto the middle. Prompto gasped with delight.

“Oh man, that’s cool!”

“It’s Crownsguard official, right?” Iris laughed and handed Prompto a different sweater with the same design, then passed a big lumpy one to Gladio and a small one to Noctis. Gladio cackled and immediately went to yank his on over his head. “As official as they get, anyway.” Iris handed the first one to Ignis. “I know it’s not exactly your style, but-”

“I assure you, this is precisely my style.” Ignis pulled off his jacket, then pulled the sweater on over his coeurl-printed shirt. “This is delightful, Iris.” He spoke a little louder. “I’m certain we’ll all take care to wear them next time we go somewhere cold.”

“I’ll wear it all the time!” Prompto laughed, patting his own shoulders. “It’s super nice!”

“Yeah,” Noctis added, then held his sweater up. Ignis noticed that his skull was wearing a tiny crown. Iris truly was a considerate girl. “It’s awesome,” Noctis added, “thanks, Iris.”

Iris’ cheeks pinked. “You’re welcome! I just wanted to help a little.” She turned her attention to Ignis. “Really, I should thank you. You shouldn’t be the only one taking care of them.” She bowed at the waist. “Thank you for taking such good care of Gladdy, and Prince Noctis.”

Ignis blinked to school his expression, as Iris surprised him yet again. “It is my honor and duty.” 

“Yes, but they make it so hard for you!” She put her hands on her hips, as Gladio grumbled a protest. “So, if they make it hard on you, make sure to tell me, and I’ll take care of it for ya!”

Ignis chuckled, and offered Iris a hand. “I deeply appreciate it.”

Iris swatted his hand away, then stepped in and wrapped her arms around his chest. “And I appreciate you.” For a moment, Ignis didn’t know what to do with her embrace, but finally let his arms fall onto her back.

“You’re too kind, Iris.” 

“I’m not.” Iris shook her head against his breast. “Just promise me next time you’re out in the cold, you’ll wear it. Think of it as an Amicitia hug you can take with you, okay?”

“I will.” Ignis patted her back and opened his arms, and she stepped back. He smirked and winked at her. “And I’ll make the others wear theirs too.” 

Iris beamed, and Ignis removed the sweater and re-folded it, then dismissed it to the Armiger. 

Their next trip took them to the Disc. Not exactly sweater weather there. Then, to Fociaugh Hollow. Then back to Lestallum, to chaos and misery and crying children, and then to Caem. And then, Gladio left without a word of explanation as to where or why. 

Ignis had almost forgotten about the sweater until he found himself shivering at the haven south of the Vesperpool. Noctis was glaring into the campfire, as Prompto tried and failed to set up the tent over and over. “You’ll catch cold like that,” Noctis muttered as Ignis rubbed his arms. 

“Hm?” Ignis considered it for a moment. “Ah.” He summoned the sweater from the Armiger, and tugged it on over his usual shirt. “I do hope Gladio remembered his, too.”

Noctis pulled his sweater on, then sat close to Ignis and threw an arm around his shoulder. “I’m sure he will.” He sat close, sharing Ignis’ warmth, and Prompto soon joined them, sharing what peace the fire could give them together as they sat side by side by side in matching sweaters, warm despite the world growing darker and colder around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble figuring out how to end this one, sorry! I might edit this later if I come up with a better idea.


	7. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7: Coffee and Cooking - Ignis experiences a role reversal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a sequel to Chapter 2!

**7\. To-Do**

Ignis had let them talk him into sleeping for “five more minutes” far too many times, or so the clock told him. He was alone in bed and he officially slept too long. 

He could smell something burning.

He could hear the coffeepot catching on fire.

Noctis had a meeting in two hours, Ignis hadn’t briefed him at all!

_ Disaster was afoot! _

He tumbled out of the bed and into the main room, ready to start putting out fires. Sunlight flooded Noctis’ living room and Ignis blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted, shaken back to his senses by a miserable moan.

“Aw, Iggy!” Prompto was in the kitchen, a zester in one hand and a half-zested orange in the other, but he put his hands on his hips. “How are we supposed to bring you breakfast in bed if you’re not in bed?!”

Ignis began to raise a protest as he took Prompto in, wearing Ignis’ ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron. The waffle iron was turned on, and there was a stack of waffles rising on a plate, smelling sweet and tangy. Prompto had batter on his apron and hands and even a little streaked on his cheek, but the waffles were beautiful and so were the apples of his cheeks and the stars in his eyes. 

“I - er. I thought I smelled…” Ignis frowned, and looked at the waffles again. Most of them were varying shades of golden brown. Prompto smiled sheepishly.

“Well, you always burn the first one, right?” He pointed at the trashcan, laughing nervously. “Sorry. The rest are still good, and I think we have plenty! I mean, even I can handle the waffle maker.” He patted the little machine, then hissed and shook his hand off. 

“I…” Ignis took Prompto’s hand, examined his fingers, then kissed them. “You can, darling, of course. I must ask, the coffee-”

“I can handle the coffee,” Noctis said from behind Ignis, and Ignis turned to see him sitting at the table with a stack of reports and a mug of pale coffee. He looked exhausted, eyes tired, but surprisingly regal when he lifted his chin and put the papers donw. He smiled reluctantly as he stood and went to the coffeepot. “I just brewed a fresh pot. It’s not too hard, and I’ve watched you do it a million times.” He checked the machine, then took one of Ignis' big mugs out of the cabinet. “I think I ground the beans the way you like ‘em." He nodded towards the coffee grinder, already rinsed and drying in the dish rack. "It’s just push the top and pulse a few times, right?”

“That is correct, yes,” Ignis replied, too slowly, forcing himself not to correct Noct (_six times, just six, no more, no less_), as Noctis poured him a mug and added two sugars (precisely two, just the way Ignis liked it, no correction needed). “I… I appreciate this, thank you very much.”

“Yeah.” Noctis shrugged and returned to his seat. “It’s the least I can do, since Gladio insisted-”

“You aren’t gonna be reading those reports if you’re watching the spin cycle,” Gladio interrupted as he hustled in with a basket overflowing with underwear and socks. “Besides, neither of you know how to sort laundry.”

Prompto yelped, putting on an offended expression. “Hey, I know how to separate the delicates and the regular stuff!”

“You have to separate cold wash from warm wash, too,” Gladio retorted, then winked at Ignis. “I know the only reason our stuff stays nice is ‘cause Iggy knows what he’s doing. I just hope he doesn’t come in behind me and re-do it. I did it the way Jared showed me.” He shot Ignis a significant look, and Ignis managed a nod. 

“I’m certain it’s fine, love. Thank you very much.” His voice wobbled much more than he wanted it to, but Gladio winked again as if he hadn't noticed.

“You’re welcome.” He began folding undershirts and sorting socks, and Ignis stood stunned, then sank into one of the chairs. 

“I had wanted a bit of help.” He rubbed his chin, stunned and unable to name or comprehend the odd, hollow feeling in his chest. “I hadn’t expected you to do it all.” 

“You usually do it all,” Noctis replied, languidly flipping a page. He grunted and grimaced, then muttered, “just repeating itself,” before shoving it aside and picking up another. “We realized it’s kind of unfair that you do everything all the time.”

“Oh, you _ just _realized,” Prompto laughed, then flipped the waffle maker open and plucked out a golden brown waffle. “Iggy, it’s only fair. Your to-do list is always a mile long, and way too much of it is 'stuff you do so we don't have to.'”

“When we can, we ought’a do some of the stuff you do for us,” Gladio muttered as he squinted between two black socks and tried to decide if they matched. Ignis pressed his palm to his brow and rubbed at his temples with his thumb and ring finger. 

"I do those things because I want to. And some of them have to be done in a certain way, or by a certain time, and-"

"And we should pitch in to make sure they get done properly." Noctis sighed and turned the page he was reading over. "I'm not a kid anymore, you know. We appreciate you for picking up our slack, but when you wake up three hours before the rest of us to take care of all of our stuff, it's unfair."

"We're trying to make more of an effort," Prompto added. "If we're not doing enough to take care of ourselves, just say so."

"You do it 'cause you want to, you say," Gladio pitched in from the sofa, "Today, we want to spoil you."

"Yes, but..." Ignis looked around, still feeling lost. “Is there anything I can do at all?” He’d had a list and was watching his duties around him. Noctis was already reading his reports. Prompto was mashing the orange zest into the softened butter. Gladio was setting one of his shirts into a separate basket, with obvious intentions to iron it. Prompto just sighed.

“You do so much all the time. It’s not that we don’t want you to do them! If it makes you happy, sure!” He put his hands on his hips, puffing himself up like a perturbed chocobo (and looking about as intimidating as one). “But let us do this for you!”

“Actually, I’ve got something you can do.” Noctis looked over the edge of the report he was reading through. “Get back in bed.”

Ignis was shocked, but then he remembered what Prompto had said: _ breakfast in bed_. 

Ignis lifted himself from the chair, and Noctis straightened up the pages and followed him. Gladio shoved the laundry aside and grabbed a handful of forks and butter knives, and Prompto gasped and followed, carrying a tray, the plate of waffles and four extra plates, and the orange butter. Ignis sat at the head of the bed, and Noctis and Gladio sat beside them. Prompto set the tray down in the middle of them, the waffles on the tray, and passed around plates. Gladio served around waffles, and Noctis passed the orange butter around. 

They started seated at the four cardinal sides of the bed, but as they shared waffles, with Prompto hopping up now and then to check the waffle maker, Noctis scooting around to ask Ignis a question about one of the briefings he’d been reading over, and Gladio scarfed down four waffles and lounged to digest, they all shifted. By the time the waffles were gone and everyone was satisfied, they were all lounging together at the head of the bed, Prompto and Noctis cuddled up to Ignis’ sides and Gladio spooned against Noctis, an arm splayed over Ignis and Prompto. The tray and plates ended up set on the floor, Noctis’ reports set aside and temporarily forgotten, as the four of them piled up against one another in embrace. There were no worries, no fears, nothing weighing on Ignis but his lovers’ arms.

No fires to put out.

No waiting disasters.

For once, _ for once_, Ignis’ only real duty was to himself, to enjoying the things the four of them shared in what little time they could make to share it.

Someday, there would be even less time. They would all have more to do, duties, responsibilities, expectations, but for now at the very least, they had this. 

Ignis would hold onto these precious moments, of imperfect coffee and breakfast made by another hand and love, pure and true, for as long as he could.


End file.
